


know.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [69]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: There were lots of reasons for why Padmé didn’t want to tell Anakin that she really liked him.or: Padmé keeps her feelings to herself until she finally tells Anakin about them.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	know.

**Author's Note:**

> day 69, drabble 69.
> 
> Prompt 069 - know.

There were lots of reasons for why Padmé didn’t want to tell Anakin that she really liked him. Their age difference was one; his more childlike moments compared to her seriousness was another. But there was something about him that Padmé was just drawn to, and eventually, after a few drinks, she gave in and told him to just ask her out already. Anakin laughed when she tried to drunkenly take that back, but he wouldn’t let her. He knew how she felt. He’d known the whole time that she wanted to do this. Padmé wished she’d said something sooner.


End file.
